ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Dragon Ball anime
This is a list of anime based on the Dragon Ball franchise. Since the debut of the anime adaptation of Akira Toriyama's ''Dragon Ball'' manga in 1986, Toei Animation has produced three more television series based on the franchise as well as one web series. There has also been twenty theatrical films based on the franchise: four based on the original ''Dragon Ball'' anime, fifteen based on the sequel series Dragon Ball Z and one film based on the Dragon Ball Super series. No films were based on the Dragon Ball GT series but it did get a television special named Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy. There are also several more television specials that were broadcast on Fuji TV and two short films, which were shown at the 2008 Jump Super Anime Tour and Jump Festa 2012 respectively. A two-part hour-long crossover TV special between Dragon Ball Z, One Piece and Toriko aired on Fuji TV in 2013. Additionally, there is a two-part original video animation created as strategy guides for the 1993 video game Dragon Ball Z Side Story: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, which was remade in 2010 and included with the Raging Blast 2 video game. As with the franchise's anime television series, all twenty films and the first three TV specials were licensed in North America by Funimation. Dragon Ball Z movies six and twelve received select theatrical presentations in the United States, as part of a double-feature on March 17, 2006, while movies fourteen and fifteen were given limited theatrical runs in August 2014 and August 2015 respectively. In Europe, AB Groupe licensed the second and third Dragon Ball movies, the first nine Z'' movies and the first two TV specials. ''Dragon Ball is one of the most successful franchises in animation history. The anime series is broadcast in more than 80 countries worldwide. In the United States, the anime series has sold more than 30 million DVD and Blu-ray units as of 2017. TV series Web series In May 2018, V Jump announced a promotional anime for the game Super Dragon Ball Heroes that adapts the games story arcs. Films The first seventeen films were originally shown as back-to-back presentations alongside other Toei film productions and thus have a running time below feature length (around 45–60 minutes each), the sole exception being 1996's The Path to Power (which has a running time of 80 minutes). The first through fifth films were shown at the , while the sixth through seventeenth films were shown at the . These films were mostly alternate re-tellings of certain story arcs involving new characters or extra side-stories that do not correlate with the same continuity as the manga or TV series. By 1996, the first sixteen anime films up until Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (1995) sold 50 million tickets and grossed over ( million|long=no}}) at the Japanese box office, making it the highest-grossing anime film series up until then, in addition to selling over 500,000 home video units in Japan. The newest films in the series, Battle of Gods, Resurrection 'F' and Broly, differ from the earlier ones, as they are full-length feature films set between chapters 517 and 518 of the manga, with Toriyama deeply involved in their creation. Toriyama did have some involvement with the earlier films, such as checking the scripts, altering new characters and their names or designing them from the ground up himself. In commemoration of the release of its release, there was conducted an official online poll of 6,000 Japanese fans to pick their favorite film in the franchise. The top five films were (from first to fifth): Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Dragon Ball Z: Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F, Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. } || The Legend of Shenron || Curse of the Blood Rubies || || | rowspan="3" | Dragon Ball |- | 2 || || Sleeping Princess in the Devil's Castle || Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle || || |- | 3 || || Mystical Great Adventure || Mystical Adventure || || |- | 4 || || ''Return My Gohan!! || Dead Zone || || | rowspan="13" | Dragon Ball Z |- | 5 || || The Strongest Guy in the World || The World's Strongest || || |- | 6 || || The Decisive Battle for the Entire Earth || The Tree of Might || || November 15 – 22, 1997 |- | 7 || || Super Saiyan Son Goku || Lord Slug || || |- | 8 || || The Incredible Strongest vs. Strongest || Cooler's Revenge || || |- | 9 || || Clash!! The Power of 10 Billion Warriors || The Return of Cooler || || |- | 10 || || Extreme Battle! Three Great Super Saiyans || Super Android 13! || || |- | 11 || || Burn Up!! A Close Fight - A Violent Fight - A Super Fierce Fight || Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan || || |- | 12 || || The Galaxy at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy || Bojack Unbound || || |- | 13 || || The Dangerous Duo! Super Warriors Never Rest || Broly – Second Coming || || |- | 14 || || Super Warrior Defeat!! I'll Be the Winner || Bio-Broly || || |- | 15 || || The Rebirth of Fusion!! Goku and Vegeta || Fusion Reborn || || |- | 16 || || Dragon Fist Explosion!! If Goku Can't Do It, Who Will? || Wrath of the Dragon || || |- | 17 || || The Path to Ultimate Power || The Path to Power || || | Dragon Ball |- | 18 || || God and God || Battle of Gods || || | rowspan="2" | Dragon Ball Z |- | 19 || |復活の「F」}} || ''Resurrection of F || Resurrection 'F' || || |- |20 || || Broly|| Broly|| || | Dragon Ball Super |} Television specials The Dragon Ball franchise has spawned three one-hour long television specials that aired on Fuji TV, the first two based on the "Z" portion of the series and the third based on the "GT" portion. Of these specials, the first and third are original stories created by the anime staff, while the second is based on a special chapter of the manga. Though the specials aired on TV in Japan, Funimation's North American releases of the episodes are on home video, each one labeled "Feature" the same as their theatrical films. This, doubled with the inclusion of the "Z" specials in Funimation's remastered "Movie Double Features" has caused fans to continue to erroneously believe these to be theatrical films, when they are not. On April 7, 2013, a two-part hour-long crossover TV special, between Dragon Ball Z, One Piece and Toriko, referred to as Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special!! aired on Fuji TV. The first part is named and the second is titled . The plot has the International Gourmet Organization (from Toriko) sponsoring the Tenka'ichi Shokuōkai, a race with no rules that characters from all three series compete in. On October 8, 2017, a two-part TV special of Dragon Ball Super aired on Fuji TV. It counted as both episodes 109 and 110 of the series. On December 2, 2018, as part of promoting new film Broly, a one-hour television special aired on Fuji TV in Japan entitled "Just before the Dragon Ball Super debut! TV version climax recap". } Defiance in the Face of Despair!! The Remaining Super-Warriors: Gohan and Trunks || The History of Trunks || || |- | Goku Sidestory! The Proof of his Courage is the Four-Star Ball || A Hero's Legacy || || |- | Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special!!|| Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special!! || || |- | || This is the Ultimate Battle in all the Universes! Son Goku vs Jiren!! || || |- | || Right Before the Dragon Ball Super Movie Debuts! Looking Back on the TV Show’s Climax || || |} Festival films Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! is a 35-minute anime short film that was shown at the 2008 Jump Super Anime Tour, which visited ten Japanese cities to celebrate Weekly Shōnen Jump s 40th anniversary. It was later released as a triple feature DVD with One Piece: Romance Dawn Story and Tegami Bachi: Light and Blue Night Fantasy in 2009, that was available only through a mail-in offer exclusive to Japanese residents. In 2013, it was included in the limited edition home video release of Battle of Gods. Another short film, Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, was shown at the Jump Festa 2012 event on December 17, 2011. It is an adaptation of the three part spin-off manga of the same name by Naho Ōishi that ran in V Jump from August to October 2011, which is a spin-off sequel to the Bardock – The Father of Goku TV special. It was later released on DVD in the February 3, 2012 issue of Saikyō Jump together with Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans. The film was included subtitled in the European and North American exclusive Xbox 360 video game Dragon Ball Z: For Kinect, released in October 2012. Original video animations In 1993, Toei Animation, in cooperation with Weekly Shōnen Jump and V Jump, produced a two-part original video animation (OVA) that serves as a video strategy guide to the Family Computer game titled Dragon Ball Z Side Story: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. The first volume was released on VHS on July 23, while the second was released on August 25. The animation was also used in the 1994 two part video games, True Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, released for the Playdia. The complete OVA was included in the second Dragon Ball Z Dragon Box DVD set released in Japan in 2003. The OVA was remade for the 2010 PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 video game Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 under the title Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans. It was included in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 as a bonus feature, unlocked at the start of gameplay without any necessary cheat code or in-game achievement, presented in its original Japanese-language audio with subtitles appropriate for each region. It was later released on DVD in the February 3, 2012 issue of Saikyō Jump together with Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock. Educational programs Two educational shorts based on the original Dragon Ball anime were produced in 1988. The first was a traffic safety special titled , while the second was a fire safety special titled . The two educational films were included in the Dragon Box DVD set released in Japan in 2004. Commercial reception Dragon Ball is one of the most successful franchises in animation history. The anime series is broadcast in more than 80 countries worldwide. DVD releases of the Dragon Ball anime series have topped Japan's sales charts on several occasions. In the United States, the anime series sold over 25 million DVD units by January 2012, and has sold more than 30 million DVD and Blu-ray units as of 2017. This is equivalent to approximately million|long=no}} in US video sales revenue at an average |long=no}} retail price. The following table lists Dragon Ball anime DVD and Blu-ray sales in Japan, excluding home video sales of the anime films. } | |link=no}} | |- | Dragon Ball Z | |}} | |link=no}} | |- | Dragon Ball GT | |}} | |link=no}} | |- | Dragon Ball Dragon Box | 30,000 | |link=no}} | |- | Dragon Ball Z Dragon Box | |}} | |link=no}} | |- | Dragon Ball GT Dragon Box | 58,500 | |link=no}} | |- | Dragon Ball Super | 14,243 | |link=no}} | |- ! Japan total sales ! 3,848,941 ! ( + )/1000000 round 1}} million|long=no}}) ! |} The following table lists Toei Animation's net earnings from Dragon Ball anime home media, including domestic and overseas licensing as well as overseas sales, between 2003 and 2018. It does not include sales or earnings from domestic or overseas licensee companies, such as Fuji TV or Pony Canyon in Japan, or Funimation in North America, for example, but only includes Toei Animation's earnings as an anime licensor and overseas distributor. See also * [[List of Dragon Ball characters|List of Dragon Ball characters]] * [[List of Dragon Ball manga volumes|List of Dragon Ball manga volumes]] * [[List of Dragon Ball episodes|List of Dragon Ball episodes]] * [[List of Dragon Ball Z episodes|List of Dragon Ball Z episodes]] * [[List of Dragon Ball GT episodes|List of Dragon Ball GT episodes]] * [[List of Dragon Ball Z Kai episodes|List of Dragon Ball Kai episodes]] * [[List of Dragon Ball Super episodes|List of Dragon Ball Super episodes]] * [[List of Dragon Ball video games|List of Dragon Ball video games]] * [[List of Dragon Ball soundtracks|List of Dragon Ball soundtracks]] Notes References Category:1986 anime television series Category:Dragon Ball anime Films